ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Animo Wars: Battle for Ledgerdomain
Animo Wars: Battle for Ledgerdomain 'is the 73th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the second chapter of the season finale.Ben and the gang asks Sage for help in their conquest against Animo but it seems he is one step ahead of them. The invasion of Ledgerdomain has begon as Adwaita comes to reclaim his title as ruler. But this time Sage will not simply watch! Plot In the darkest regions of Ledgerdomain, the giant castle of Sage appears. Inside the castle, Sage looks down at four individuals, bowing before him. 'So you claim that you have saved my wife in 1300, on my command. Why do I have to believe you? What prove can you provide?' Ben stands up in anger. The old wizard had promised to help him if he did saved Tala and if the rumours were true, he would need all the help he could get. Now he was betrayed by the old one... He was never the most trustworthy ally but he believed he had honour. In his anger, he had turned into Rath and steps forward: 'LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, OLD ONE SAGE! YOU WILL HELP OR...' 'Or what?' The wizard steps forward, waving his staff, angered by the insolence of the young hero: 'Please, enlighten me about what's going to happen when I refuse!' 'He did save me, my love! It was he, who stopped Irichlos all this time ago!' A slink woman in a dark dress appears behind Sage, intervening with their upcoming battle. With a wave of her hand she turns him back into his human form. 'I never forget a face!' Sage calms down and take place on his throne. 'That I believe we have a deal! I shall help you conquer your enemy and you will take care of Irichlos. I...' The rest of his sentence goes unheard as a horrible shriek shattered the night sky. A large explosion and the castle is gone! Sage has teleported them outside the castle before it was destroyed and looks at the one who attacked him. In the distance they sees two aliens floating in the air. They are surrounded by an army of Scrutins. Powerhouse and Adwaita! They are unable to hear what Powerhouse of Adwaita but they are discussing something. Adwaita smiles and starts to attack a small village. At the same time they see an army of Controlled Stone Golems, Scrutins and Palorfangs marching towards the capital. 'This time you will have to stop him, Sage!' 'I shall!' 'Where is he going?' Cretox wonders, looking at something behind the raging Adwaita. 'Who do you mean?' 'Powerhouse. He opened the portal for Adwaita. And now he's leaving. Why did he help Adwaita in such a crisis...' Ben sees a glimp of the alien traversing the skies of Ledgerdomain, seemingly not hindered by the different physic laws in the plain. He looks at Sage with a horrified expression on his face. 'He's after the Orb of Nyvadion. A power source with the power of a sun! You and Kevin have to go after Powerhouse, Tala, Cretox and Gwen go to the city, help the people and hold them off. I shall take care of Adwaita.' He jumps on his dragon and flies off. As Ben is wondering of how he had to find the orb, he sees a mental image of the orb, deep into a dark forest. He turns into Fangz, due to the DNA he had obtain from the Jabberwocky and picks up Kevin. The nature of the alien protects him against the strange physics laws in the realm. Sage flies towards Adwaita and fires a powerful light beam at him. The turtle evades and looks at him, with a dark grin. 'My old master, are you happy to see that I have returned! I was after all, your most successful test subject!' 'Adwaita!' He grins and fired a huge bolt at them. The bolt is intercepted by a fire bolt of Sage's Dragon. 'I have tolerate you for long enough!' Sage yells while lifting his staff and creating a beam of destructive magic at Adwaita. The latter evades the attack and charges at Sage. Sage is not impressive and the dragon flies out of the way. Adwaita continues his attacks but they are negated by the fire blast of the Dragon. Sage blasts Adwaita, unable to block the attack. Adwaita is slammed into the ground, creating a crater. Sage fires again but Adwaita disappears in thin air, only to appear behind Sage and creating a magic bolt above his head. With both hands, he throws the energy sphere at them. No longer able to evade the attack, Sage jumps from his dragon who get blasted by the sphere. Sage lands softly on the ground with the burning remains of his dragon crashing behind him. Sage looks with a stern expression at the crash site of his dragon: 'Thanks, old friend! This will be not in vain!' Sage looks at Adwaita and fires three rapid shots, swinging with his staff. Adwaita can intercepts two of the blasts but the final hits him in the chest. 'And how exactly are we supposed to cross this gap? He provides us with a mental map but can't seemingly remember we can't do magic!' A diamond Kevin looks frustrated at the gap that blocks their way. 'Flying is also no option in this wretched place... At least not for us.' Angered, he looks at the stone remains of Scrutins. Adwaita knew that they were after Powerhouse. Diamondhead returns into Ben. Ben looks at the gap and raises his hands. The place makes magic stronger and maybe this could work. He tries to make a bridge and it seemed to work. 'I didn't know you could do this!' 'Just cross the bridge, please! This is really hard!' Kevin looks at him and then runs to the bridge, but his extra weight is too much for Ben. The bridge cracks and Kevin sinks through the bridge like it was thin ice. 'I really hate this place!' He falls down, screaming at Ben to do something. Suddenly he feels claws grabbing him. He looks up and sees a blue-green dragon with large fangs and teeth, and based on the sound his diamond skin was making against his skin, a really rough skin. 'I hope this is you, Ben!' 'Yes, it's me.' 'How are you able to fly? I mean, the last time you tried, you crashed seconds later because you couldn't orientated.' 'I had to come with something, so I tried Fangz. Seems that the rules of Ledgerdomain don't apply Wonderland Aliens.' 'Wonderland? I really have to had some new friends!' Kevin sighs ironic as Ben flies them to their destination. On their way, they were attacked by a group of scrutins and Kevin ordered Ben to throw him. 'Are you mad!' 'You are going to catch me, afterwards!' Kevin replies and Ben throws him towards the incoming attackers, breaking them to pieces before be catched by Ben before flying through a thick forests. His rough skin and spikes seems to do their work as they break the branches of the trees that would normally pierces their skin. When they left the forest they saw a single path leading towards the fabled jewel, with the jewel hovering in the sky. But no Powerhouse. Could they be wrong? Was he after something else. But suddenly he appeared behind the jewel and his hands grabs it. Adwaita and Sage are still in full battle as Sage starts to throw complete floating islands at Adwaita who evades rock masses. The last island is disintegrated by magic lasers from his eyes. He tries to attack Sage again as he breaks through the rock. His resolve was swift and quickly, as he created a second energy sphere, the same he used to destroy the dragon. Unprepared for the attack, Sage takes the full blast of the attack. Where he crashes in the stone, disappeared in the smoke of vaporized rock. Adwaita charges a final time to end his master is stopped by a titanic Sage, appearing from the smoke. The Titan Sage slams Adwaita out of the way, causing him to crash into the ground. Sage tries to crush him with the end of his staff. This attempt to take the latter's life stranded in failure as Adwaita summoned an immensely strong force field, protecting his body. Sage is impressed by this feat of strength, only to continue with a second hit with the orb at the top his staff. Adwaita barely survives this latest attack and looks at the sky. The hybrid would come to his help once he got the amulet. But based on the distortion he felt only minutes ago, he got it. And he didn't come to his aid: 'Traitors!' Before Sage could finish of Adwaita, Adwaita fades in stardust: 'This isn't over!' As in the city, where Gwen and the citizens are fighting of his army, the army crumbles to pieces and the beasts retreats. Ben and Kevin looks as Powerhouse, lands on the ground. Ben had turned into Heatblast and fires at Powerhouse. Ready to end the life of Ben and Kevin, Powerhouse opened a portal to teleport the fire back to Kevin. Even as he was protected by the crystal skin, he was pushed back the attack. Ben turned into Ultimate Heatblast and fired blue fire from six different directions but Powerhouse was quick to react. Showcasing never before seen abilities, he opened 6 different portals around him and one before Ben. The blasts were combined into one powerful blast, now hitting full swing at Ben. Ben is thrown back and almost throwing him of the cliff. 'How can he be so strong!' 'The amulet, he's absorbing it's power! He is a traitor to Animo!' 'Can't we let him end Animo's reign?' 'He will take over the army, Kevin! We have to destroy the amulet! I'll attack him, you create a javelin to destroy the amulet!' Ben ignites in a fire too hot to remain stable for long and jumps through the portal. As he lands before Powerhouse, he explodes into a fiery explosion. A part of the attack is stopped by portals but most hits it target and causes the portals to disappear. Due to the power of explosion, Powerhouse is temporary stunned. Unable to protect himself for this moment, Kevin throws his Diamond javelin at the amulet, between the conductor coils on his back, pierces the amulet. Ben runs away as Ultimate Heatblast and grabs Kevin as he run. The amulet breaks in four pieces and creates a rupture in the fabric of time and space. Powerhouse awakes but before he can save himself by escaping through another portal, he's sucked in to rupture as like it was a black hole. As the rupture have trapped Powerhouse, it closes itself and the amulet reconstructed itself, like nothing has happened. Sage, Cretox, Gwen and a group of magicians appeared behind them, explaining what had happened to Powerhouse, now trapped in a state of non-existent. before opening a portal to Sirius B. 'Animo! You are next!' Aliens Used *Diamondhead J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensDiamondhead.png|'Diamondhead Fangz.png|'Fangz' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienGwenAliensRath.png|'Rath' Ultimate Heatblast (Patchman updated).png|'Ultimate Heatblast' *Fangz (First Appearance) *Rath *Ultimate Heatblast Characters *Ben *Cretox *Charmcaster (cameo) *Gwen *Hex (cameo) *Kevin *Sage *Spellbinder (cameo) *Tala Villains *Adwaita (First re-appearance) Adwaita by customs by chizzled32xtr61.jpg|'Adwaita' Powerhouse.jpg|'Powerhouse' *Powerhouse (Lost beyond recovery) Category:Episodes